


Секрет Старка

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стив всегда недооценивал Тони. Считал его избалованным и эгоистичным золотым мальчиком. Потому, когда Старк сообщил, что Железный Человек отправляется на покой и покидает инициативу «Мстители», а потом свалил в неизвестном направлении, Стив не удивился.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Секрет Старка

***

Стив всегда недооценивал Тони. Считал его избалованным и эгоистичным золотым мальчиком. Потому, когда Старк сообщил, что Железный Человек отправляется на покой и покидает инициативу «Мстители», а потом свалил в неизвестном направлении, Стив не удивился. И его это ничуть не задело. Ведь он не мог влюбиться в такого напыщенного индюка, как Тони, верно? Так что у Стива все прекрасно. Просто замечательно. Или нет…  
Их отношения, которые Старк небрежно назвал интрижкой, были первыми для Стива с момента разморозки. Он едва принял себя и был готов признать свою ориентацию, а все из-за его глупой, мальчишеской влюбленности в Тони Старка. В человека, которому чувства Стива не сдались.

***

Их следующая встреча произошла ни много ни мало, через пять лет. О Тони ничего не было слышно все эти годы, а вечным лицом «Старк Индастриз» стала Пеппер Потс. На самом деле их встреча случилась благодаря счастливому (или не очень) стечению обстоятельств. Соседка миссис Пауэлл слезно попросила Стива отвезти ее младшего сына в «Волшебный мир Хогвартса» — тематический лагерь для детей дошкольного возраста. Она собиралась сделать это сама, но старшего сына неожиданно скрутил желудочный грипп, так что она не могла оставить его одного.

Стив всегда был рубаха-парень, так что просто не смог отказать. Он доставил Микки Пауэлла, отдал его воспитательнице и уже собирался вернуться в Нью-Йорк, когда заметил Тони. Тот мило ворковал над маленькой девочкой лет пяти, поправляя ее ведьминскую шляпу. Кажется, на ней был костюм профессора Трелони.

— Так вот почему ты так неожиданно исчез тогда, — произнес Стив, приблизившись к ним.  
Тони заметно вздрогнул и не сразу смог обернуться. Но когда все же посмотрел Стиву в глаза, то на его лице отражалась привычная самоуверенность.

— Вот уж не ожидал встретить бравого Капитана в детском лагере. Неужто обзавелся спиногрызом? Или подрабатываешь у них каким-нибудь профессором Локонсом?

Девочка прыснула, после чего сказала:

— Капитан Америка не похож на такого пустомелю, как Локонс. Он скорее будет Седриком Диггори.

— Думаешь? — Тони тепло ей улыбнулся. — Ну, спорить не стану, ты у нас специалист по Гарри Поттеру.

— Я оказался здесь случайно. Выполнял одну просьбу. Представишь нас?

— Меня зовут Морган Старк! О вас я и так все знаю.

— Она твоя фанатка, — хмыкнул Тони. — Моя дочь любит Капитана Америку куда сильнее, чем Железного Человека, представляешь?

В это время воспитательница окликнула Морган и та, попрощавшись, убежала к ней. Стив видел теплый, полный нежности взгляд Тони, адресованный дочери.

— Надеюсь, ты счастлив, — сдержанно сказал он.

— В те периоды, когда Морган не ведет себя, как маленький чертенок — все просто замечательно.

— А… ее мать?

Тони поджал губы. Ему сложно было говорить на эту тему, да и Стив не поверил бы. Тони и сам отказывался принять очевидный факт до последнего.

— Ее нет, мы живем вдвоем, — коротко пояснил Старк. — В уединенном месте, подальше от города, но ей скоро в школу, так что, возможно, мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк.

— Почему именно в Нью-Йорк?

Тони не хотелось говорить, что все дело в академии профессора Ксавье, куда его одаренную магией дочь уже зачислили.

— Тут много разных… причин.

— Но я не одна из них? — напрямую спросил Стив.

— О чем ты?

— О нас с тобой, Тони. Я все также — лишь интрижка или.?

— Я солгал тогда, Кэп, ты же и сам это понимал. Знал, что я влюблен в тебя.

— И бросил из-за ребенка, — сделал выводы Стив.

— Из-за нее, — спустя секунду молчания, подтвердил он. Тони хотелось рассказать Стиву правду, но он пока не был к этому готов. Не сейчас.

— Тогда… если ты все еще заинтересован, то мы могли бы сходить на свидание, когда ты вернешься? Можем пойти с твоей дочерью, я люблю детей.

— Я… эмм… мы приезжаем в следующем месяце. Позвоню тебе, когда будем в Нью-Йорке, там и договоримся, — пообещал Тони.

— Хорошо, надеюсь, ты не передумаешь, — сказал Стив.

— Все также не веришь ни единому моему слову, а, Кэп? Может, тогда не стоит и начинать?

— А ты по-прежнему переиначиваешь все, что я говорю. Просто позвони, Тони, я буду ждать, — Стив улыбнулся, понимая, что скучал по таким вот небольшим перепалкам, что скучал по Тони.

— Увидимся в Нью-Йорке, обещаю, — тот шутливо отдал Стиву честь и направился к воспитательнице, чтобы уточнить, когда можно будет забрать Морган домой.

Стив проводил его задумчивым взглядом, после чего направился к машине. Ближайший месяц обещал быть долгим.


End file.
